Rabbit and the Wolf
by Lleimi
Summary: In celebration of Lloyd and co. saving the world, the king of Meltokio holds an animal masquerade ball. Reimi goes and finds herself in a dangerous predicament with a 'bear'. ReimixLloyd


Reimi tried to keep herself up right as she fought her way through the swarm of people…or more accurately, animals.

Why had she agreed to come here again?

Oh, that's right, it was to celebrate the new world and the peace treaty between the two former planets. And for some strange reason, the Tethe'allian king thought a great way to rejoice was to set an animal themed ball up and invite everyone involved in the 'regeneration of the world' and the battle against Yggdrasil.

Not only that but she was pretty sure all of Meltokio was in there as well.

She even managed to get Beatrix to come but now seeing the amount of 'party goers' she felt guilty and hoped her sister was doing alright as she hadn't seen anyone since the start of the ball.

Then suddenly, she felt herself quite literally pop out from the herd onto a small, stone balcony. She breathed a sigh of relief and adjusted her rabbit mask, and patted down her white, (faux) fur layered ball gown.

She looked out over the edge of the barricade and across the city of Meltokio, the town lights were glowing wonderfully, brightening the streets.

"Well, well, well, look what I found." a drunken grumble slurred from behind her.

Startled, she spun around to find a 'bear' stumbling towards her, and she was sure he was making sounds just as a bear would too.

"Um…are you alright, sir?" Reimi asked nervously.

From what she could tell, he was a middle age man, medium to large build, dressed in a black-grey tailcoat suit.

"You-you…hoohoo, little bunny, you've gotta come dan-dance with me," He sang, showing a variety of expressions, reaching a hand out towards her.

"U-ahm, I-I'm sorry but I'm not really-" but before she could finish he'd already got a grip on her wrist and had drawn her towards him.

She crashed into his chest, and his other arm curled around her back.

She strongly threw him back in panic and quickly regretted it and went to him worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" His hand shot up and found her wrist again.

"You-you," he spat furiously and he hauled back his fist.

Reimi tried to shake off his hand while closing her eyes tight, expecting a blow to the face, but instead the man's grip on her wrist loosened and his hand slipped away.

There was a small pause and as she was about to open her eyes, she unexpectedly felt two arms around her waist pulling her up and away from the 'bear'.

Her eyes snapped open and she instantly turned around to be face to face with a brown 'wolf'.

She looked down towards the 'bear' who now was laying there unconscious; the 'wolf' probably knocked him out.

He quickly released Reimi and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Thank you very much," Reimi smiled brightly but the 'wolf' did not respond and after a while Reimi began to feel nervous, "I'm sorry but I've got to go find my friends," but as she went to leave the 'wolf' grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the hall and as he did, she took notice of how familiar he seemed, until she realised they were at the dance area.

"Wait-wait, I don't really-" but before she could protest further he took her hand and put it on his shoulder and then placed the other in his own while his left hand rested on her waist.

Reimi was flustered and confused, trying to follow the dance steps best she could as the music began again. She was too embarrassed to look up at the 'wolf's eyes until the dance ended and she looked up at him to tell him she needed to go but as she did she froze seeing his eyes so focussed on her.

He then began to grow closer to her.

When they were an inch apart, Reimi snapped out of it and pushed him back with both hands and shouted, "I'm sorry but I like Lloyd!"

She then tried to run off but the 'wolf' didn't let go of her hand.

"W-"the 'wolf' stuttered.

'Don't I know that voice?'

He undid his mask, and as he pulled it away Reimi froze before turning completely red.

"What did you say?" Lloyd asked breathlessly, blushing slightly.

"Lloyd?!...N-nothing, I didn't say anyone-I mean anything. Let's go find the others-haha, why didn't you tell me it was you? Haha…" She rambled quickly every now and then laughing nervously, trying to pull away but still, he wouldn't let her.

"I thought if you knew it was me, you wouldn't want to dance with me," His voice was low and Reimi couldn't make out what he said.

Reimi looked up at him confused and a little stunned at his serious expression.

Suddenly he pulled her into a close embrace.

"L-Lloyd?"

For a second Reimi thought that maybe this was his way of apologising for not sharing the same feelings and her eyes began to water.

"Say it again," For a moment Reimi didn't understand but her face burned pink when she realised, "Please, say it again Reimi." But even so, the sound in his voice convinced her.

"…I…I like you…" She told him quietly and gently.

He squeezed her tighter, before pulling away to look at her face.

Then he smiled that big, beaming grin, Reimi had come to love, "Me too…I've liked you for a long time, Reimi."

Reimi stared at him in shock, making Lloyd laugh, "And people say I'm the slow one."

And the wetness that had been threatening to fall, fell.

"Reimi? What's wrong? I'm sorr-"

"I just, I'm so happy, I thought you were leading up to a-to telling me-that you didn't-that-" Reimi began to ramble as she hastily tried to dry her eyes.

Lloyd took her head in his hands and said, "Never"

He pulled her back in and they stayed like that all the while the animals danced around them.


End file.
